


Big Red Dog

by smileytiger28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Breakup, Breakup song, F/M, Fansong, Original Song, Redemption, acrimonious breakup, marlize devoe redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: flash s4 totally established marlize devoe as a badass woman who was gonna leave clifford when she realizes he sucks but she tookway too longto do it!!! anyway i wrote a song anticipating that moment (which I reiterate should have happenedmuchsooner). obviously i can't disassociate thinker-clifford from children's-book-dog-clifford hence the cringy extended metaphorwrittenFebruary - April 2018sheet musicat your service!
Relationships: Clifford DeVoe/Marlize DeVoe





	Big Red Dog

This was the tune on the radio  
When our lips first touched, we leaned in for the kiss  
We danced ‘long with Zephyr’s breath, we lived for that moment  
And that is the man that I so sorely miss

This glass was filled with red wedding wine  
As Father made toast to Marlize and to you  
Now I can’t wash out the stain from the shackled Weeper’s tears  
A heart-wrenching, fluorescent blue

Oh, big red dog! Where have you gone?  
I thought we were lovers, were partners, but you’re just the player and I am your pawn  
Oh, big red dog! What have you done?  
Your welcoming crimson fur faded to the pink of the dwindling sun

This oak-wood bench upon which we sat  
Is where I first asked, “is this how love is meant to feel?”  
I answered my self with a resounding “I don’t know”  
And concluded: confusion does make this love real.

The only time I’ve heard you say  
Those three words was when your plan began to go astray  
So either you gave your heart  
To the Enlightenment and stepped apart  
From me, or your once flawless mind fades away

Oh, big red dog! Where have you gone?  
Where are the days when we’d dine on French toast in the meadow as bird calls would welcome the dawn?  
Oh, big red dog! What have you done?  
I thought I loved the man in this vessel, but now I know that was no one

### Vocal sample of _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ by Norman Bridwell

One day, I gave Clifford a bath.  
And I combed his hair and took him to the dog show.  
I’d like to say Clifford won first prize, but he didn’t.  
I don’t care.  
You can keep all your small dogs.  
You can keep all your black, white, brown, and spotted dogs.  
I’ll keep Clifford…wouldn’t you?

### Marlize continues:

This wedding ring wraps ‘round this finger  
Which died with your body, your mind and your soul  
I don’t need a thinking cap to know what an observant wife must notice:  
Your psyche is no longer whole

**Author's Note:**

> is marlize the one reading _clifford_? i don't know. i feel like it would be cheesy if she read it, but if someone else read it that would also be cheesy. i just know there has to be a vocal sample from the book. just imagine what you think is less cheesy i guess.
> 
> also please [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/) i desperately need a social life


End file.
